iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Sid
Sid the Ground Sloth (also known as Smooth Operator, Squid, Lord of the Flame or Fire King) is a ground sloth from the Ice Age movies and is one of the main characters. His full name is "Sidney." He is voiced by John Leguizamo. He walks and talks like a human with ping-pong ball-like eyes (one is bigger then the other), a button nose, buck teeth and tan fur. He is talkative and positive, and suffers from a lateral lisp, which makes his "s" and "c" pronunciation rather "wet" or "spitty". Sid is usually always the one getting knocked about and he is considered as the only character with bad karma. Sid was first seen fast asleep on his home tree and wakes up, only to realize that his family left without him to migrate, so he decided to travel alone without them in annoyance at being left behind. Unfortunately, he steps in Glyptodon dung and wipes his filthy feet on the last meal belonging to two brontotheres named Carl and Frank, ruining it. To top it all off, he eats the best part of their salad: A dandelion. This last act wanted Carl and Frank to kill him, so they chased Sid to his death, but this life was saved by a woolly mammoth named Manfred, because Manfred doesn't want other animals getting killed. Since Manfred saved Sid's life, Sid decided to stick with him to keep safe. Manfred and Sid discovered a human infant when a saber-toothed tiger named Diego realizes that his prey has been adopted by two misfits and decided to join the gang to take the baby back just to get his paws on it. Sid has the ability to create fire. His first attempt did not go so well because rain made his half-stick soggy. It wasn't until later on in the first movie when he created fire by accident while scribbling chalk on the cave wall. He then referred himself as Lord of the Flame. In the second movie, he was kidnapped by a tribe of colorful mini-sloths as they discovered that he could create fire with flint and they hailed him as the Fire King only to try and sacrifice him to stop the flood but failed. Several inaccuracies occur with Sid´s, and overall, the ground-sloth species. According to all known ground sloth fossils, ground sloths were actually 10-15 feet in length and weighed up to 6 tons. They also had extremely big paws, and were actually stronger and bigger than any saber-toothed tiger. Critics point out that Diego is always seen, someway or another "harrassing" Sid, even though in real life a ground-sloth could have easily killed Diego. Trivia * Sid is the only main character who has interacted with Scrat at least once in every movie: ** In the first one, the herd asks directions from Scrat when Manny thinks they are lost. ** In the second one, Sid is seen at the end giving CPR to Scrat. ** In the third, Sid steps on Scrat at the beginning when Manny is going to see Ellie, and he is later seen playing with a furry ball with his kids but the ball turns out to be Scrat. * Although Sids fur appears to be either yellow or light tan Buck described him as being a floppy "green" thing. Other appearances * In the movie Robots, a robot that looks remarkably like Sid can be seen in a crowd. Category:Characters Category:Featured Category:Sloths